houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Loren Blake
'''Loren Blake' was the temporary Poetry professor at the Tulsa House of Night. The professorship is an honorary position awarded to him because he was the Vampyre Poet Laureate. Professor Blake was unusually young for a Poet Laureate (in actual years he was only twenty-five) and was the youngest Vampyre Poet Laureate in vampyre history. His accomplishments are also extraordinary because he was a man and due to the vampyre matriarchal society, most Poet Laureates are women. He also used Zoey Redbird to get Erik Night to break up with her. Appearance Professor Blake has dark hair and eyes, is over six feet tall, is incredibly handsome (even for a vampyre) and looks like every woman's vision of the perfect man. He also has a deep and powerful voice. His Vampyre Tattoos are a spectacular design of lightning bolts. Hobbies Professor Blake has written poetry for as long as he can remember. Poetry writing is his career, his passion, and his hobby. He is an expert on many famous vampyre poets, including Shakespeare and several ancient Japanese masters. House of Night Series Marked Loren first appears during Zoey's first Full Moon Ritual when she came to the Tulsa House of Night and Stevie Rae told her his name. Betrayed Loren sees Zoey in the library and she talks about her plans for the Dark Daughters and Sons as their new leader. Loren touches Zoey's marks on her face and recites a poem for her. Zoey sees Loren again and he touches the marks on her shoulders as well as recites a haiku he written for her. Zoey starts to have a crush on him and now has three boyfriends. Loren recites a poem for Zoey's first Full Moon Ritual as the new leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons. Chosen Loren makes out with Zoey in the library and gives her diamond earrings as a present for her birthday. Loren comforts Zoey after she thought Erik was rejecting the Change, but he really completed the Change into an adult vampyre. Loren and Zoey ended up imprinting with each other and breaking Zoey's imprint with Heath. Loren and Zoey also make love in the gym which results in Erik catching them together. After Erik yells at her for sleeping with Loren and cheating on him, she goes to Loren's apartment to have Loren comfort her, but overheard a conversation between Neferet and Loren revealing that Neferet made Loren make her believe he was in love with her to isolate Zoey from her friends. He was found crucified like Professor Nolan, with a stake through his heart. It is later revealed that Neferet killed him because he betrayed her by going to look for Zoey. Relationships Zoey Redbird and Loren Blake Loren soon shows an interest in Zoey Redbird that exceeds the normal teacher-student bond. He and Zoey imprint on each other while making love, breaking the imprint between Zoey and Heath. He is soon revealed to be in league with Neferet, as well as in love with her. He is killed by Neferet in “Chosen,” after he goes out to look for Zoey when he feels her sadness through the bond created by their Imprint. In “Tempted,” it is made clear that Neferet killed him because he wanted both her and Zoey. Other Relationships *Loren Blake and Neferet (Ex-Lovers/Former Allies) Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Deceased Category:Marked Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Chosen Characters Category:Male characters